wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Moments in Greentext
Karen: So we rented a car and went swimming Karen: /coolstory kyle2: >took a car swimming Jack: >this guy bought elf bowling 1+2 Jack: >Wikipedia has a group of articles titled "Scientology vs the Internet" Jack: >second level starts and a shotgun is randomly floating two inches from me Jack: this is gonna be awesome Jack: >boned is an achievement in castlevania that i just got Mau: >jack's face when he found that the annoying guy is me geezerfaec: >jack geezerfaec: >talking geezerfaec: stop. geezerfaec: >Lake Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagungamaugg geezerfaec: >oggchaubunagungamaugg geezerfaec: >gamaugg Jack: >yzer geezerfaec: >mau Jack: >jesus geezerfaec: there is only one man who knows my real name geezerfaec: >just called pansy a man geezerfaec: and he was just involved in a bike accident geezerfaec: so you will never get the information out of him 6:57:13 PM Justin Bieber: >penis marks on inside of cranium of body 6:57:18 PM Justin Bieber: >shit just got real 4:45:48 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: >Mr. Cool 4:45:51 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: >greatest name ever 4:36:25 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: >a package arrives from karen at rob's door 4:36:28 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: >it's a time bomb 4:36:42 PM Not Mau CP: 9001: >a very nicely crafted time bomb with an excellent pink paint finish 10:43:59 PM Jack Rids: >Mario Kart Wii to blame for "suicidal tendencies in our child's behavior" 10:44:05 PM Jack Rids: THUMBS UP FIST 2:37:56 PM geezerfaec: all of my irl friends are cheap freeloaders who just play my games 2:38:05 PM geezerfaec: >only reason i have friends 2:38:07 PM geezerfaec: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8:23:53 PM geezerfaec: >AYN RAND 8:23:57 PM geezerfaec: >AYNR AND 8:23:59 PM geezerfaec: >RYAN AND 8:24:01 PM geezerfaec: >RYAN ANDREW 8:24:03 PM geezerfaec: >ANDREW RYAN 11:29:34 PM Jack Rids: >finds minor contradiction in yzer's testimony 11:29:41 PM geezerfaec: bull 11:29:53 PM Jack Rids: >turns entire case around by distracting everyone by making big deal of minor inconsistency 11:29:57 PM Jack Rids: >wins case 11:30:22 PM geezerfaec: >is totally losing case 11:30:28 PM geezerfaec: >reinvents entire japanese court system 11:30:30 PM geezerfaec: >wins case 11:30:52 PM Jack Rids: >kills yzer over a CHILDREN'S CARD GAME 7:01:31 PM kyle2: >Rob's wildest fantasy is his daughter, Karen, jumping on him 7:01:39 PM cabbagE: You weirdo. 7:01:48 PM cabbagE: Why do you always take things to a strange level? 6:48:13 PM cabbagE: >Scottish 6:48:19 PM cabbagE: >Mau 6:48:36 PM cabbagE: Two of the weirdest things ever, in one place. That's why. Jack Rids: >WiFi World existed for like 5 years because of drama cabbagE: srsly Not Mau CP: 9001: >5 years Not Mau CP: 9001: >WFWD was made in 2006 Jack Rids: >like 5 years Not Mau CP: 9001: >5 years Not Mau CP: 9001: >WFWD was made in 2006 Not Mau CP: 9001: LIKE FOUR YEARS Justin Bieber: Mau would know Jack Rids: >WFWD lasted longer than Glory Jack Rids: IN YOUR FACE Jack Rids: MAU Justin Bieber: Because he founded Wifi Glory! Dun dun dun Not Mau CP: 9001: no I didn't Justin Bieber: uh huh Justin Bieber: sure you didn't Jack Rids: New Mau is WiFi Glory personified Jack Rids: taking out his vengance by not playing games with anyone Jack Rids: and constant trolling